Infected
by Liebheart
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha desea que ella lo ódie. — No entiendo porque le gusto. Spoiler manga 693. Only Sasusaku.


_**Infected** \- By Lin._

.

_Disclaimer:_ ** Los personajes le pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

* * *

.

Mi mirada es apacible, como de costumbre expreso frialdad y desasosiego hacia esa niña que siempre está ahí.

En ese lugar en el que todo parece morir, me mira, como si yo fuera algo especial.

Sin cambiar mi sentir parpadeo por acto reflejo y espero a que todo acabe, a que tus palabras cesen y que las lágrimas derramadas por fin, y por una vez desaparezcan.

Pero entonces algo sucede y es que a pesar de que finja control sobre mis tensionados músculos faciales, algo dentro de mi me empuja hacía afuera. Donde mis sentidos prevalecen quietos más mis palpitaciones danzan una mística melodía.

Y es así como tú empleas tus mejores cartas y me detengo a pensar en que solo pierdes el tiempo en alguien como yo. Desolada, solitaria, ignorada, solo intentas persuadir mis barreras, aún así no puedo contener el temblor en mi cuerpo, por lo que mi subconsciente me obliga a razonar sobre mis movimientos. Porque después de todo _¿que es lo que yo era para ella?, ¿alguien a quien molestar?,_ tal vez _¿alguien a quién mantener a salvo?, ¿alguien a quién proteger? , y ¿qué es ella para mi?, ¿por qué su afán de mantenerme a salvo?_, si eh demostrado que ya el miedo lo eh perdido, me lo han arrebatado.

_¿Por qué ella insiste en hacerme recapacitar?, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué?, ¿qué soy para ella?_ , Me confunde, me irrita, me inquieta.

Ella me dice que me ama, que todo lo hace por mí. Eso lo sé, lo sé, pero yo no…

No quiero, no puedo, no debo.

Las agujas se clavan en mi, como si esto se tratará de una tortura psicológica, ¿por qué me afecta?…

No hagas esto, no estés ahí, no te metas en mi camino.

Mi inconciente grita peligro, ser herido, otra vez no quiero, huiré de ello siempre, para siempre.

No obstante sigues ahí lastimándote, lastimándome, heridos de gravedad por el tiempo y las circunstancias, me atrevo a lanzar mí contra ataque.

No me ames, no lo hagas, yo solo tengo odio y dolor para ofrecer.

El dulzor de tus líneas nubla mi conciencia, me hacen replantearme cosas que creí descartadas. Trémulo disimulo mi pesar, firme mantengo mi mirada en un punto muy lejano, en el que no pueda ni tenga que recordarte a ti y a tu calida presencia, esa que tanto me regocija.

Y por fin cuando todo parece disiparse, el dolor aumenta, la atmosfera huele a decepción, mientras en mi boca queda el sinsabor de la amargura, más en mi pecho un pequeño destello quiebra mis barreras internas, creando la ilusión de una falsa esperanza.

_¿Por qué duele? ¿Por qué permito que esto suceda?_, no puedo siquiera seguir en pie, no resisto esto, no soy bueno, ya no puedo serlo ni siquiera por ti.

Finalizando el momento, concluyendo el sentimiento, me atrevo a encararte, mostrándote que solo soy bueno para abandonarte. Mi rostro se suaviza, al verte tan de cerca, al sentir tu aliento ser detenido como en aquella noche.

Soy tu verdugo, no soy digno de tu amor. Me has infectado, me has hecho desear que todo fuera distinto. Eres una adicta, siguiendo la estela en el cielo.

Tus ojos se cierran delicadamente, aquellos que nunca me abandonaron hasta el momento de apagarse y yo hambriento de ti no puedo evitar deleitarme con la retina infectada.

Ódiame. Ódiame tanto como amas, odia al que te desprecia, al que te hiere, al que no te merece.

Detéstame , por que yo viviré por un largo tiempo, hazlo porque de lo contrario, no podrás continuar, aléjate, piérdete, no me pienses, ni esperes porque no estaré aquí para cuando despiertes.

Ódiame por estar infectado.

Ódiame por tu bien.

Ódiame por odiarme a mi mismo, ódiame por que es lo único que me hace sentir seguro.

Ódiame por hacerme feliz tu insistencia, ódiame por recordar que estoy maldito y que solo dolor eh de causar.

_El mensaje simple y cargado de sufrimiento fue enviado, solo espero, deseo que esta vez funcione._

_Ódiame Sakura._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Holis **:D** _

_Bueno que decir, amo al Sasuke** trastornado**, lo amo loquito , pero también lo amo feliz, aunque_

_no sepa mucho como se cería de esa manera _**XD_, como sea lo amo3_**

_Sakura a pesar de todo siempre ve ese lado que nadie ve en él, y eso es lo que hace que sean tan _

_especiales, el uno con el otro, son un complemento único...aishh **Sasusaku Canon babys**3_

_Espero que les haya gustado un poquito almenos, no todo puede ser dulce y lindo y Sasuke no sabe _

_como serlo, así que dejenlo ser(**? XD**_

_Gracias por leer**3**_

_Lin._


End file.
